


Total Drama's Dwayne Junior in: School Probz [FanComic]

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fancomic, Heterosexuality, High School, Homosexuality, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Middle School, Multi, Original Character(s), Popularity, Romance, School, Students, characters and ships will be added as they appear, original characters are necessary in this please don't judge over that, ships of all kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the home life of Total Drama contestants was like? Well, in this brand new (fan) comic, you will get the chance to explore at least the home life of none other than Dwayne Junior! High school can be very tough for someone like him, especially when you're the kind of guy who is still figuring themselves out and who also really wants to be one with the 'cool' crowd, a crowd that has rather exclusive membership. It doesn't much more exclusive than the most popular boy in school, the slick tongued Pedro.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Total Drama's Dwayne Junior in: School Probz [FanComic]

**Original Animated Series Created By -** Fresh TV, Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch 

**Comic Writing & Art (and New/Original Characters) by -** Eternantium (EmpressDiamond)

 **Co-Writer -** EmperorOcean


End file.
